Fad
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Spock must organize an intervention when Jim gets carried away with a new fad. Crackish, light slash. WARNING! Silly band bashing


**Summary: Spock must organize an intervention when Jim gets carried away with a new fad. Crackish, light slash. WARNING! Silly band bashing  
><strong>

**Rated: Um...**

**Prompt: Write a short story using the following line: gets carried away with a new fad**

At first, Spock though it was just a phase. Jim didn't usually get pulled into fads, but something about the strange rubber arm bands made him weirdly giddy and he just had to have his own. So Spock allowed Jim a few weeks time, weeks where he pretended that he didn't mind finding silly bandz all over their floor. He would wait it out until Jim outgrew the fad.

But this was worse than Jim's Pokemon Master phase. At least Jim was only interested in the first 151 Pokemon and gave up when he collected all of them. Now, there were thousands of Silly bandz. And Jim wanted them all.

The only person who was happy with Jim's phase was Chekov, who had been collecting the awful bands himself. Sometimes, when Spock walked onto the bridge, he saw Kirk and Chekov walk away from each other "casually," each looking slightly guilty, and he knew they had been trading.

It was consuming his life, and he was more worried about finding a "home" for his dear silly bandz than keeping their room clean. Spock found this unforgivable. The room must be clean!

So one day, Spock gathered McCoy, Sulu, Uhura and Pike (because Jim looked to his as a father-figure) and they sat in the darkness of Jim and Spock's room, awaiting the return of the captain. Jim wandered into the room, his sleeves pulled down, but Spock's eyes narrowed at it's obvious bagginess.

Jim turned on the light and screamed as the group came into focus. He fell against the wall and grabbed his chest, breathing deeply as Spock grabbed his arm and tugged him into the chair.

"Jim, we must have an intervention." Jim cocked his head to the side, staring at the other occupants warily.

"'Bout what?"

"About your damn obsession!" McCoy hollered. As Uhura calmed him down, Jim shifted uneasily in his seat.

"I...Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

"My ass!" Everyone stared at Spock in utter shock. They had never heard him curse. And Jim only heard him curse in bed.

"Okay, so, I like Silly bandz. What's the problem?" Immediately, everyone started talking at the same time.

"There is no logical purpose-"

"-have any _idea _how many allergenic ingredients are in these?"

"You're neglecting your duties-"

"-and Pavel hasn't been paying _any_ attention to me-"

"They're childish and immature."

Jim stared around the room as silence fell over the group. They had said what they came to say, and now it was up to him. He swallowed and smiled, uncomfortable.

"I don't wear them that much?"

Spock stepped directly in front of him, knelt, and pulled his sleeves up. Silly bandz climbed up the full length of both of Jim's forearms, in the forms of ducks, pot leaves, guns, bunnies, naked women, and dinosaurs. And that was just naming a few.

"Okay, but I don't usually-" Spock cut him off, bringing out a giant storage box, lifting the lid, and dumping the contents on the floor. A rainbow of rubber fell from the box and gathered at Jim's feet. Spock came around his chair and placed his hands on the human's shoulders.

"I know you like them, Jim. But even _you _must admit that this is going too far."

"Luckily, we're here for you," Sulu said. "We'll support you through your struggle."

"You'll be the old Jim again soon," Uhura said.

"Yeah, and I can go back to worrying about _only_ 120 of your allergies, rather than about a goddamn thousand!"

Jim hung his head, ashamed of his months of behavior. They were all right; he had a problem. These insignificant bands, in the shape of things that he didn't even care about, should not have taken over his life the way they did. Slowly, he nodded and raised his head.

"You're right," he said after a deep breath. "I _will _take control of my life once more."

o.O.o.

Two months later, Spock was proud to report that every last Silly band had been removed from their room and thrown away. He watched Jim do it. Their room was clean again, and Spock had _his_ Jim back. The phase was over.

To help him cope with the withdrawal, Jim would take long motorcycle rides by himself when they were on Earth, and Spock fully supported this. If it helped Jim stay away from the bandz, then he couldn't be happier to oblige.

Little did he know, Jim drove to a garage out in the middle of nowhere to examine his new and improved collection of Silly bandz.

**I kinda think Silly Bandz are really stupid, and then I saw the prompt and thought, hey, that's totally something Jim would get into! Reviewers get Spirk cookies and give me inspiration to write more! :)**


End file.
